fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio "The Hound" - Diogenes
|-|The Hound of Delphi= The Hound of Delphi Image credited to Giobabellofatto |-|The Shepherd of Remnant= The Shepherd of Remnant Image credited to Season 3 part 86, Hive webtoon |-|Diogenes= Diogenes Image credited to wikia of Diogenes Summary There is a man who is known to live in a barrel in one of the great cities of Coron. A man who would defecate in a theater, frequently causes chaos during the teaching of a famous philosopher by the name of Plato, and lives with dogs. When Plato described a man as "featherless bipeds" this man broke into his lecture and mocked him by bringing a man, which is nothing more than a featherless chicken. This man who made a mockery of so many, is the self-proclaimed citizen of the world and prefers the company of dogs over humans. This man is also one of the wisest cynics in his country and a matched rival for Plato. Though he is homeless, he holds with him vast experience and wisdom. Even if many greatly dislike the man for his tradition and ways, they also admit that his mind is one of a kind and not something to treat lightly. Appearance Scraggly grey hair and a scraggly body type. It's expected of someone who chose to abandon his home and life as a banker. Dio is what one would expect from any homeless being of an era. Dirty, grimey, and a bit scrawny to add on. It's not unexpecting to mistake him for a homeless man when one does not know who he is. It's hard to believe after all that someone like him could be compared to a great philosopher or even be considered a genius. Commonly the clothing he wore is about any type of fabric he could get his hands on. Tossed out rags, blankets, or clothing that was left to dry that was far too easy to steal. This had led to some questionable types of attire for him. But it's one way to become easily noticed by the likes of Diogenes. Strangely enough, people seemed to have gotten tired of dealing with Dio's antics regarding material possessions so they either made it more difficult for him to steal, or just gave up on letting him. Thus, Dio targeted less and less of the latter, and more of the former. Despite being scraggly in appearance Aizawa had noted that his body was not weak. There were visible signs of abs or former at least in there. It wasn't strange to consider that Dio was a former soldier or fighter or the likes of that. She also noted that some women, and possibly men, were keen on forming a relationship with him due to awareness of his own strength and appearance. Personality If it isn't obvious enough, Dio is not a normal man. His social convention and way of acting is different from most. Though he a famous wise man, enough to be considered a philosopher, on the city he lives in he surely doesn't act like one. He has a brash way of talking with others often dismissing many. It's not unusual for him to mock others for very little reason. A day cannot pass by without Diogenes mocking several figures at once. Just to get on his good side is a miracle enough and is quite a feat by itself, and even the slight alteration of how he treats you is very minimal. Crude, rude, lewd, he is also very unsanitary with how he acts, caring little for his own appearance in public. Though this itself can be blamed on the very poor state of his own home city. Though many dislike him, and many more greatly hate him, he does have a few good points on him. For someone of an asshole like him, he is quite sick of discrimination in various ways. Though the way he expresses said hatred is varied and often ends up violent or chaotic, it still gets the message sent across. Even for someone of his state he does offer great advice if the situation calls for it. He doesn't need money and thus does everything for free and sincerely does wish for everyone to act better. Though he shows dislike for many he can harbor good relationships with a few, one being a royal King who's a great fan of his philosophy. His way of teaching his own beliefs is also quite different and never enforced, often inviting one to believe in their own way. To become independent and come up with their own understanding. In fact, it's what he attempts to teach Aizawa after she sickened him enough. He also really loves dogs. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Dio, Diogenes, Hound, Sheperd, Master (By some Remnant soldeirs and Underground folk), That idiot, That insane man, That wise hobo Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Male Age: Assumed to be 60+, but claims he's twice as old Classification: Human Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Scrawny Height: Tall Likes: Dogs, Teaching, Simple life Dislikes: Plato, Idiots, Everyone Eye Color: Questionably black Hair Color: Grey white Hobbies: Teaching, searching for a wise man Values: Martial Status: Single, possibly widowed? Status: Alive Affiliation: Complete Independency Previous Affiliation: Remnant Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Martial Arts | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Tossed his barrel over the city because he wanted to move to a better spot), Enhanced Senses (Has an uncanny ability to sense the approach of invisible targets. Can even track enemies somehow subconsciously), Martial Arts (Can defend himself from hoodlums with a stick. Also invented the Desert Wolf Arts), Limited Precognition (Can subconsciously dodge attacks and avoids dangerous events or accidents without knowing), Resistance if not immunity to all types of poison (Gave up on alcohol because he can't drunk. Bit by venomous snakes on a daily basis but is just fine) *'Second Key' **All of the above, Great Marksmanship (Shown to be a really great shot) Attack Potency: Street level (With his stick, he could beat up several thugs at once. Beat up Aizawa repeatedly), At least Wall level with Desert Wolf Arts (Took down a wall doing so) | Speed: Subsonic (Halted a gun user's attempt to attack the moment he fired. Outpaces Aizawa and Nage frequently), likely Supersonic or higher with Desert Wolf Arts (His speed was several timesfaster compared to before) | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Wall level (Can take quite the hits and deflect attacks of this level. Managed to take on a serious attack from Aizawa early on) | Stamina: Average (Not that notable, but then again an average man in his land can last for days without food or rest) Range: Melee, extended with stick. Standard Equipment: Stick. Intelligence: Despite his way of acting, Diogenes is stellar in terms of wit and puns. Not only that but Plato, a famed philosopher who has charmed and awed many, thinks firmly that Dio is a clever rival. Their philosophical debates, if it doesn't fall apart, would actually leave behind many. Almost everyone accepts it. But upon the revelation, Dio himself is a very skilled fighter, strategist, and tactician. Being a former general, he has trained many skilled Generals for the Remnant Organization. Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Pendragon Saga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users